


Yell

by psychicfiredemoness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Rock/Heavy Metal Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicfiredemoness/pseuds/psychicfiredemoness
Summary: Piers has invited Steven to a rock concert for their date, however, Steven has no idea who they'll be seeing.Sequel to Galarian Dark Roast
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Yell

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and silly and I'm not sure how I feel about it but I hope you guys like it.

Steven couldn’t help feeling more than a little out of place. It was already well past nine in the evening when he arrived at the warehouse. Two of the vertical bay doors had been rolled up to admit guests into the dim interior. At one entrance a woman with the brightest hair he had ever seen was busy manning a card table, calling over a small crowd to examine her stock, mostly shirts like the one he had often saw Piers wearing around his apartment. Steven ignored her and headed towards the beefy man guarding the other entrance.

He handed over the badge that had been hanging around his neck. The man stared hard at the VIP pass and then back at Steven; he seemed to be sizing him up, and was reluctant to hand the pass back over.

“You sure you’re in the right place, mate?” The man asked still looking him over.

If there had been anyone that looked more clean-cut than him at the venue he would have been surprised. Jeans that were fully intact (now he wished he had taken Piers up on his offer to cut them up) and a plain black shirt had been the most casual attire that he had managed to wrangle up; his customary rings and a few accessories borrowed from his boyfriend didn’t seem to be helping him blend as much as they had hoped.

He had attended few enough concerts in his life, always classical affairs for some charity or another. It wasn’t often his confidence was shaken, but he was definitely out of his element here.

“I am,” Steven politely assured taking his badge and looping it back around his neck.

The man stood aside with a smile that helped relax some of his nerves. “First time?” 

Was Steven that obvious? He nodded feeling the slightest blush creeping up his face.

The man gestured to Steven’s hips and gave a chuckle. “Untuckin’ that shirt might help you blend. Have fun in there. It’s gonna be brilliant.”

Steven took the man’s advice and pulled the hem of his shirt loose as he wandered into the dim warehouse. A makeshift stage had been assembled at the far end of the building. It was raised several feet above the dusty concrete floor and spackled with neon paint that glowed under the lights that had been rigged above the stage. In front of the stage a small stretch of flooring had been taped off with the “VIP” spelled out on the ground in the same bright pink duct tape that had been used to create the exclusive zone. Another man was guarding the VIP section and allowed Steven passage with much less fuss than the one letting people inside the warehouse.

The warehouse was quickly coming to life as he waited awkwardly in the VIP section for Piers to show up. There had been maybe a dozen concert-goers hanging around the roomy building when Steven had arrived, and now the warehouse was packed nearly to the brim as attendees crammed inside, shoulder-to-shoulder, to find any space left available. Even the VIP area was packed, Steven worrying that he wouldn’t be able to reunite with Piers before the show started.

When he heard the creak of the metal shutters beginning to lower, he could feel the panic start to well up inside of him. It wasn’t like him to lose his nerve like this, but the thought of being separated on this, one of the few dates they had had that wasn’t through the computer screen left a knot in his stomach; he hated the idea that he would be disappointing Piers by losing him to the crowd.

The shutters closed with a heavy crash and the stage lights dimmed, casting the warehouse into semi-darkness. Steven thought about pushing against the crowd but knew any attempt to find his boyfriend would be futile in the low light. Resigned to experience the show alone, he turned his gaze to the stage. At least he would have the best seat in the house.

The overhead lights buzzed to life casting the stage in neon pink. A pair of opposing-natured Toxtricity, a Rillaboom, and an Obstagoon wandered out onto the stage and took their places as the crowd gave a hearty cheer.

Steven couldn’t help but smile. He had never been to a show like this before, the excited energy that tingled against his skin a sharp contrast to the stuffy orchestral affairs that he had been roped into in the past. The crowd shouted and flowed around him, pushing into him with ferocious joy as the band began to warm up, stopping only when someone walked onto stage, the heavy clack of their boots lost to the absolute roar of the audience. Steven’s jaw went slack, his expression quickly turned into a wild grin, joining the cheer of the crowd.

“Thank you all for comin’ out tonight!” Piers called to the crowd with a smile, Steven swearing the man’s eyes flickered to him for just a moment. Without another word music blared from the band, Piers’ powerful voice reverberating across the crowd and drowning out their cheers.

Steven couldn’t help but fall in with the crowd, swaying and shouting with each new song. He had known Piers sang, had been lucky enough to hear it a few times over the phone or when Piers was in the shower, but not to the extent he showcased his talents. The few times Steven had heard that beautiful voice paled in comparison to the roar Piers let out with each note, a benediction and a hex that ensnared him deeper with each word.

It all ended too quickly. The stage lights faded from pink to white, Piers’ joyous grin making Steven’s heart leap as he addressed the crowd. “I love you!” Piers’ eyes landed on him for just a moment, he was sure this time. He looked back to the sea of fans still writhing from the music. “I’m sendin’ cheers to you!”

Piers headed behind the stage as the crowd swelled and burst into a single scream, the adoration palpable after such an exhilarating display. The pokémon followed after him and the crowd started to slowly disperse.

The man that had been guarding the VIP area before the concert had begun approached him before Steven could follow the crowd outside.

“The boss wants to see you,” the man told him with a cheeky grin. He led Steven behind the stage.

Piers was sitting on a crate and finishing off a bottle of water as Steven approached. Piers spotted him and smirked wickedly. “So what’d you think of the show?”

Steven had never been one to conceal his feelings, so he couldn’t help but gush. He was only vaguely aware of Piers’ reddening cheeks as he complimented the performance and the music, how it felt like he could feel every word of every song penetrate his soul, or how grateful he was that Piers had shared this side of himself with Steven.

“Ya know I don’t do encores, but here you are makin’ my heart sing,” Piers said sheepishly despite the little smile on his face.

Steven flushed and laughed, “Sorry. I just can’t get over how incredible you are. Or how lucky I am.”

Piers’ face turned red and he stood up, rubbing his neck and looking away even as he extended his other hand to Steven. “Come on.”

The streets were mostly empty as the pair of them left the warehouse and headed for Piers’ apartment. It was late, nearly two in the morning when they snuck in as to not alert Marnie or worse, her moody little Morpeko.

Piers couldn’t help feeling a little guilty as he stripped out of his sweaty concert clothes and into a tanktop, sliding into bed next to Steven who looked ready to knock out the second his head hit the pillow. Steven was usually getting up in a couple hours and here the man was, just now getting to sleep because of him. Still, Piers was glad he had had such a good time.

“Thank you,” Steven muttered tiredly, his eyes already closed and a blissful smile formed on his lips; Piers gave them a little peck before settling down, Steven draping an arm over him. Steven hummed happily. “… love you, Piers.”

Any thoughts of sleep dissipated at once. Piers had thought himself clever, using his usual sendoff to sneakily share his feelings with the man. And here Steven was, just blurting it out before passing out from exhaustion. 

The git. He would get even in the morning for Steven being so damned sweet.


End file.
